Bajo el muérdago
by Estrella Blank
Summary: Una tradición será aprovechada para descubrir un sentimiento…


**Hola buenas noches revisando mis fics encontré este pequeño escrito, ojala y les guste aunque no este acorde a fechas ;)**

* * *

Las luces de los establecimientos adornaban la calle por la cual caminaban, las personas sonreían y veían a través de los aparadores, viendo que regalar o solamente admirando las bellas decoraciones del lugar; sonrisas en la mayoría de los rostros y una que otra persona haciendo las compras de último momento.

Eso es lo que veían dos jóvenes que caminaban junto a las demás personas y al igual que los otros haciendo sus compras navideñas.

Uno de ellos mantenía una eterna sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos color turquesa destellaban por las luces y el aire festivo del lugar, de tez color canela, iba muy bien abrigado, una gabardina color gris obscuro lo cubría del frio con una bufanda color rojo alrededor del cuello, sus largos y ondulados cabellos color azul se movían al compás de su andar, mantenía una mano dentro del abrigo y en la otra sostenía unas bolsas con sus compras navideñas.

Al contrario de él, su compañero estaba atento viendo la lista en su mano, verificando que nada les faltara, piel pálida, de lacia y larga cabellera color azul obscuro, piel pálida y ojos color zafiro, al igual que su compañero iba muy bien abrigado, un saco largo color café, una camisa de cuello alto verde olivo y una bufanda beige le protegían del ambiente invernal.

-Bien, creo que solo falta comprar el pastel que quería Saga y habremos terminado.- decía Camus al joven que le acompañaba.

-La verdad aun no sé porque nosotros teníamos que venir a hacer los encargos de los gemelos.- respondió Milo mientras veía uno de los aparadores.

-Simple: ninguno de nosotros dos sabe cocinar así que ellos se encargarían de la cena y nosotros de las compras- dijo el joven francés.

-Mmmm, creo que es una escusa razonable jejeje.- y después de eso entraron a la pastelería, poco tiempo después salieron con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, adornado con pequeñas Nochebuenas de dulce.

Siguieron caminando de regreso a la casa de sus amigos, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a nevar, primero de forma tranquila pero después de un rato fue mas y mas que prefirieron parar hasta que se calmara nuevamente. Encontrando como refugio la entrada de una pequeña librería que estaba cerrada por las fechas.

-Vaya, ojala y se calme pronto o llegaremos tarde a casa y Kanon se pondrá como loco por la hora- decía de forma animada Milo a su compañero.

-Sí, tienes razón jeje- respondió de igual forma Camus. Después de eso el de ojos zafiro se dedico a ver caer la nieve; pero muy al contrario Milo se dedico a ver a Camus de reojo.

No lograba comprender como es que las cosas habían cambiado, o más bien, cuando habían cambiado sus sentimientos por su amigo de la infancia, solo sabía que desde hacía ya bastante tiempo se sentía nervioso con una mirada o un toque de su amigo, o que sentía un vacio cuando se separaban y un regocijo tal al tenerlo cerca por lo cual más de una ocasión se preguntaba si Camus sentiría algo similar. Pero no se sentía capaz de preguntarle algo así por miedo a que el francés se sintiera ofendido o incomodo por la situación, aunque estaba casi seguro que en alguna que otra ocasión había logrado ver como el de ojos zafiros se le quedaba viendo persistentemente.

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una gota de rocío que choco en su nariz.

"_Genial, nuestro refugio tiene una gotera_" pensó en sus adentros antes de ver de dónde provenía la "fuga", pero lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo que atrapo su atención: una pequeña ramita, que a pesar de haber sido arrancada de su lugar de origen seguía tan viva como cualquier otra, adornada con pequeños lazos color rojo y dos cascabeles en la parte de arriba, lo que sus ojos veían era una ramita de muérdago; Milo se le quedo viendo y de la nada una sutil pero efectiva idea había llegado a su cabeza, así que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa capaz de derretir a mas de alguno y regresando su atención a su compañero le habló.

-Oyes Camus, ¿tú qué opinas de las tradiciones? – pregunto el de tez morena, obteniendo así la atención de su amigo.

-Yo creo que cada una de ellas es importante por alguna razón, además ya sabes que a mí me gusta mucho saber lo que significan.- le respondió Camus esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

-Haa…- fue lo único que pudo decir en el momento Milo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente por lo cual desvió la mirada hacia la calle- y tú estás de acuerdo en seguirlas verdad?.- pregunto de forma "desinteresada".

-Claro, siempre y cuando no dañen u ofendan a otras personas- contesto el francés – ¿por qué lo preguntas?-. Ahora Camus le veía de forma insistente motivado por la curiosidad.

-Emm, y ¿Qué opinas de esta?- dijo Milo ahora señalando con su dedo índice hacia arriba, por lo cual el otro fue elevando la vista hasta toparse con lo que su amigo señalaba, una pequeña ramita de muérdago.

-Una ramita de muérdago…- dijo el francés reconociendo el objeto, pero después de unos instantes su mente capto el significado de dicho objeto; sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa, y sus labios se abrieron un poco, al mismo tiempo que la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro.- ¡MUERDAGO!- grito ya completamente ruborizado.

Milo sonreía divertido al ver el cambio tan "interesante" en el semblante de su amigo.- Vamos Camus, es solo un beso, no tiene nada de malo, nadie está viendo y yo no me ofendo. - le dijo mientras daba un paso hacia el mencionado.

Camus estaba estático en su lugar viendo como el otro se acercaba _"¡No puede estar ablando en serio!_" gritaba en su mente, "_No te acerques Milo, por favor no te acerques_" aunque su corazón pedía todo lo contrario ya que había acelerado su pulso, ahora su cuerpo temblaba por tener al griego tan cerca. Ya que al igual que el otro (aunque no lo supieran), había comenzado a experimentar sentimientos mas allá de los de una amistad; ese rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas cuando le escuchaba o le veía, la sensación de paz al estar a su lado, simplemente se sentía completo y no podía ver su vida sin la presencia del griego.

Pero sabía que con lo que pasaría a continuación las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, por lo menos no de su parte, pues el otro se veía divertido por sus reacciones, aunque viéndolo bien también se podía ver un poco ¿nervioso?

"_Vamos, no me vayas a rechazar, estoy 99% seguro que tú sientes algo por mí, Camus_" decía para sus adentros el de ojos turquesa, mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, con ese pequeño toque los nervios de ambos estaban al límite.

"_Vamos Camus, tu puedes controlarte, es solo un beso, un pequeño e insignificante beso" _se decía el francés para sus adentros _"pero qué diablos! Es un beso de Milo! Me va a dar un paro aquí mismo!"_.

Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos pero eso no evitaba que el moreno siguiera acercándose al rostro del francés, ni que el otro siguiera estático en su lugar. Y lo inevitable pasó, sus labios se unieron en un beso.

Milo le beso en espera de una respuesta que para su desgracia no llegaba, así que intensifico un poco más el contacto sintiendo como el otro temblaba un poco pero aun así nada, su corazón se oprimió al ver que el otro no correspondía a su gesto por lo cual dedujo que había estado equivocado; por lo cual decidió dar por terminado ese contacto entre ambos; pero antes de que pudiera separarse un centímetro del otro sintió como era sujetado y jalado de la bufanda eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos.

Camus al verse besado por Milo no supo cómo reaccionar, por ello que no le respondió al beso, mientras en su mente se libraba una batalla interna "_Me está besando!, Milo me está besando!",_ _"Ok, definitivamente es un sueño, si eso es un sueño", "Pero que! En un sueño no se besa así ¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?!",_ en eso estaba su mente cuando sintió que el otro comenzaba a alejarse de él. Fue ahí que reaccionó, tomando lo primero que tuvo a la mano, en este caso la bufanda del otro, y lo jaló evitando que se alejara y ahora fue él quien le beso, pero de forma apasionada "_Si así terminara todo, por lo menos que valga la pena_" se dijo por ultimo para entregarse a ese beso, que podía ser lo último que tuviera de Milo…

Por un momento se quedo estático sin saber que hacer, pero cuando reacciono no lo dudo un solo momento para corresponder al beso que había ansiado desde hace mucho tiempo. No necesitaron de palabras, ese simple acto en el cual ambos participaban lo decía todo.

Cuando fue necesario que se separaran por la falta de aire, descansaron sus frentes, una contra otra, Milo veía el rostro de Camus, con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas, mientras que el francés mantenía los ojos cerrados, regulando su respiración.

Camus no quería verlo por vergüenza a lo que fuera a pensar por su reacción, y también por temor a lo que fuera a suceder después de ese beso; al ver que su compañero no daba indicios de verle, Milo lo tomo con sutileza de la barbilla haciéndole levantar el rostro, a lo que el otro no tuvo más opción que abrir los ojos.

Cuál no sería la sorpresa del francés al ver que el otro le sonreía y que sus ojos se veían ahora más brillantes que antes, ¿Qué podría significar eso?

-No sabes lo feliz que me harías si este beso nos lleva a ser mas que amigos, Camus- fue lo que le dijo el moreno al chico que tenía enfrente, aumentando el rubor en su rostro,- ese… sería el mejor regalo- termino de decir.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, la verdad, solo sé que contigo me siento como con ninguna otra persona- el decirle eso viéndolo a los ojos solo ocasionó que se ruborizara mas. – que… contigo se que seré feliz.- sus ojos brillaron y su boca dibujo una dulce sonrisa al decirle eso ultimo al griego.

Su corazón parecía saltar de felicidad por lo que acababa de escuchar, tomo el rostro de Camus entre sus manos dispuesto a darle un beso, ambos cerraron los ojos, pero antes de que sus labios se sellaran se escucho el sonido de las campanas de la plaza, anunciando las 9:30 de la noche; ambos se separaron por el sonido, recordando que debían de haber regresado a la casa de los gemelos desde hace mas de cuarenta minutos.

-Creo que Kanon ahora si nos matara- decía el joven francés sonriendo a su compañero.

-Tienes razón, pero ha valido la pena, esta será la mejor navidad de todas- le respondió Milo mientras salían de su refugio, la nieve había dejado de caer, así ambos se fueron caminando a su destino, entre miradas y sonrisas, con las manos entrelazadas; dispuestos a pasar juntos esa navidad… y quién sabe, posiblemente muchas más.

* * *

**Ojala y les haya gustado, saludos!**


End file.
